


A Thing Once Possessed

by samsarapine



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsarapine/pseuds/samsarapine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo hits his head.  Things go really fucking weird from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thing Once Possessed

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a hump day reveal for you for another of the stories that I've written for the [Saiyuki Kink Meme IV](http://istumen.livejournal.com/4008.html). This one was for the prompt: Gojyo possessed by Kanan. Happy Wednesday, everyone!

  
  
  
**Entry tags:**|   
[fic](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [hakkai/gojyo](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/hakkai/gojyo), [saiyuki](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/saiyuki), [saiyuki kink meme](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/saiyuki%20kink%20meme)  
  
---|---  
  
_**Fic: "A Thing Once Possessed", Saiyuki, Hakkai/Gojyo, R**_  
**Title:** A Thing Once Possessed  
**Author:** [](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/profile)[**samsarapine**](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/)  
**Rating:** R  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Hakkai/Gojyo  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** The sex got a bit lost in the plot. Non-con in a possessed-body sort of way. Oh, and did I mention that the sex got a bit lost in the plot?  
**Summary:** Gojyo hits his head. Things go really fucking weird from there.  
**Word Count:** About 5,000  
**Disclaimer:** Sha Gojyo, Cho Hakkai and all associated characters from the Saiyuki universe are the property of Minekura Kazuya and those to whom she has licensed her creations. No copyright infringement is intended. The author is making no profit from this story.  
**Notes:** Here's a hump day reveal for you for another of the stories that I've written for the [Saiyuki Kink Meme IV](http://istumen.livejournal.com/4008.html). This one was for the prompt: Gojyo possessed by Kanan. Happy Wednesday, everyone!

(P.S. Dearest requester, I'd love to know who you are. If you want to stay secret, maybe send me an email? Omg, when I saw your prompt, I though Hakkai would think that Kanan in Gojyo's body was friggin' hot and then he'd do what Hakkai does best: rationalise and have a bowl of angst for dessert. Thank god for Gojyo. *g*)

Concrit very welcome.

****

A Thing Once Possessed

During the fiercest part of the battle, Hakkai had been separated from the others. By the time he'd returned to the spot where they'd been ambushed, the fight seemed to have finished.

Sanzo was cursing a blue streak and Goku was looking for more youkai to fight, but Gojyo leaned against a stone plinth, rubbing his head and looking dazed.

"Are you all right?" Hakkai knelt next to him and extended his qui, focusing it when he found a wound on the back of Gojyo's head.

"He's fine." Sanzo reloaded his gun. "The moron let down his guard, but Goku covered him. Useless waste of space."

Gojyo glared at Sanzo. "I'm not hearin' any 'thank you's from you, asswipe. I was tryin' to cover your skinny butt."

"Tch. I could have handled them myself."

Goku squatted on Gojyo's other side. "What happened? I didn't see anybody hit you. You just fell down."

"I dunno. Just got dizzy there for a second. I'm fine, stop fussing."

"The bump on your head wasn't bad enough to have been inflicted by an attacker," Hakkai said, his qui fading. "It looks more like you fell and hit your head."

"Yeah, on that." Gojyo pointed a thumb over his shoulder at the plinth. "Goddam rock."

"It's not a rock. It's a shrine." Sanzo frowned. "'To the spirits who were wronged in life.'"

"Yeah, well, it sure as hell wronged _me_." Gojyo got to his feet and stretched. "Thanks. The head's better."

"You're welcome." Hakkai looked around. "Where's Jipuu?"

A few minutes later they found a jubilant Jipuu, who rubbed his head on Hakkai's cheek for several minutes before he agreed to transform. Eventually they headed out again, eager to reach the next town on the map.

~#~#~#~#~

The inn was empty and Sanzo was cranky, so they each took a single, though they did take the precaution of ensuring that they were all adjacent to one another.

Hakkai hadn't argued. Between the battle and healing Gojyo's wound, he was exhausted. He stood in the shower with his eyes closed and let the warm water pour over him. The water was soothing, a luxury he no longer took for granted.

The bed was lovely, too, larger than usual for the small, family-run inns they were used to, with two pillows and a deep down comforter. Hakkai fell asleep almost before his cheek touched the pillow.

He awoke to a warm body pressed against him and smelled cigarettes, sweat, a lovely, spicy aftershave--

"Gojyo?"

"Shhh." Gojyo pulled at Hakkai's pyjama bottoms.

"Gojyo, wha--?"

Gojyo grasped Hakkai's cock and sucked it into his mouth.

Hakkai froze.

Oh, God. Yes.

His mind raced.

He didn't really give a damn what had made Gojyo act now, after all this time, but if Gojyo were drunk or changed his mind or got angry afterwards, he wanted to have his own defence in place. He ran his fingers through Gojyo's hair and gently pulled away from that perfect mouth.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

"I want to taste you," Gojyo whispered back. He dipped his head and Hakkai felt that hot mouth take him in again. He breathed out a sound that was part relief and part arousal and relaxed into Gojyo's care.

The sensations were exquisite. Either Gojyo had done this before or his naturally sensual nature had asserted itself, because only one other person in Hakkai's life had sucked his cock like this. Gojyo kept him on the edge, teasing him, giving him just the right amount of tooth to make Hakkai hiss with pleasure. His orgasm built rapidly, until he grabbed Gojyo's hair in his fists and plunged into that delicious heat, indescribably turned on by the noises that Gojyo made while he let Hakkai fuck his mouth.

Gojyo's throat worked around his length, and Hakkai was lost, moaning. He could feel Gojyo swallowing, drinking everything that Hakkai gave him.

Hakkai dragged Gojyo up and kissed him deeply, chasing the taste of his ejaculate. Panting, he pulled back.

"So good," he whispered. "Oh, Gojyo."

"Gonou," Gojyo whispered, and petted his face.

Hakkai's heart stopped. "What?"

"I've missed you," Gojyo sighed, nuzzling into his neck. "What you sound like, how you smell, how warm your body always feels."

"I don't understand." Hakkai sat up and turned on the bedside lamp. "Gojyo?"

Gojyo sat up, too, and draped his arms around Hakkai's neck. He leaned forward and gently kissed Hakkai's lips. "I love you, Gonou. Fuck me? Hard, like you used to."

"I don't—Kanan?"

Gojyo glowed. "I knew you'd know who I was. Oh, Gonou, I've come back to you!" He hugged Hakkai close.

"Kanan?" Hakkai whispered.

"Yes, it's me." Gojyo pulled away far enough to look at Hakkai. His eyes were soft and he looked sweet and loving and so very happy that Hakkai's heart felt like it was breaking. He shook his head.

"I still don't understand. Where did you come from? How did you get into Gojyo's body?"

"Does it matter? I'm here. Aren't you glad to see me?" She pressed her mouth against his, licking at his lips.

"Kanan," he murmured. Gently, he pushed her away. "This is wrong."

Gojyo's expression turned mischievous. "Why, because I have a cock now, too?" She sighed when Hakkai failed to smile. "What does it hurt if I use this body to be close to you? He doesn't know. And he won't know, unless you tell him."

"I think he'd know if we—if we made love." Hakkai pulled Gojyo's arms from around his neck. "Kanan, this is wrong. I love you, but you're gone. I've moved on. You need to let go, too."

"What? And 'follow the bright light'? The nuns lied to us, Gonou. There is no heaven and there is no hell. It's all just yearning, wishing you were alive again, drifting, alone, always alone. But I found a way to come back," she said urgently. "We can be careful. Nobody else ever needs to know."

"I can't." Hakkai slipped out of bed. "I can't do that to him."

"I can sleep during the day," Kanan said eagerly, following Hakkai out of the bed and pressing against him. "Then, when he's asleep at night, I'll come to you. You like this body, don't you?" She rubbed against Hakkai, her arousal plain.

"Yes," Hakkai said desperately. "I like that body."

Kanan stepped back. "Not just the body," she said, her eyes narrowing. "You love him, don't you?"

Hakkai looked away.

"Fine." Kanan crossed her arms. "I understand now. You don't need me because you have him."

"I don't 'have' him."

"But you want him," Kanan said shrewdly. "You forget, I know you better than anyone else ever could." She frowned, tapping her lips like she'd always done when she was thinking. "We can both get what we need from this, you know."

"Not by using him," Hakkai said. "I won't negotiate with you on that. Leave him alone."

"You're a hypocrite, Cho Gonou." Kanan crowded Hakkai back against the door and looked down at him, and it was so desperately erotic, to see her eyes in Gojyo's face. "You've already used him. Maybe even in ways that I don't know. You do that, you know. But I love you anyway." Kanan ran her hands over Hakkai's shoulders and leaned down to kiss him.

She was right, of course. Kanan had always been right, had been the first and only person to ever love him, no matter how unlovable he knew himself to be. And Gojyo had been the first person that had won Hakkai's love. Kanan's wicked, loving actions, combined with Gojyo's body…

Hakkai closed his eyes and returned the kiss, burying his hands in Gojyo's silky hair. If this was his only taste, he was taking it.

Cursing himself, Hakkai devoured Kanan's (Gojyo's) mouth, stripped Kanan's (Gojyo's) clothes from her body, felt Kanan's (Gojyo's) mouth on him once again. And when he was hard and aching, he pressed his prick into Kanan's (Gojyo's) arse and allowed Kanan (Gojyo) to ride him until they both cried out.

And when she fell asleep, he pulled her into his arms and petted her long, red hair and whispered Gojyo's name and 'I love you' and wished it would be enough to comfort Gojyo, if he ever found out, and knowing it wouldn't.

~#~#~#~#~

He could have sworn he hadn't fallen asleep, but Gojyo's voice seemed to come from a distance.

"Hakkai? What the—" Hands shook him. "Wake up, you stupid idiot!"

"Gojyo?" He smiled up at Gojyo's face. "Good morn-- Gojyo!" Hakkai pushed himself up into a sitting position, staring at Gojyo. "It's you!"

"Of course it's me. So tell me, what am I doing in your bedroom? Uh, correction, in your bed? My mouth tastes like—" Gojyo looked at Hakkai in shock. "Fuck. What the hell happened?" He looked at Hakkai, his eyes wide with fear and embarrassment. "We did it, didn't we?"

"Gojyo—"

"But I don't remember anything…"

"Gojyo, please listen—"

"Drugs. It hadda be drugs. Maybe someone in the bar last night…" He ran a hand through his hair in an agitated manner. "Look, it's not like I don't like you, really, or that you're not sexy, because you are, dammit, but—"

"Gojyo." Hakkai took a deep breath. "Please, listen to me." When he was sure he had Gojyo's attention, he tried to project the calm reasonableness that he'd rehearsed all night. "Yes, we had sex. But please, before you get angry, it was entirely consensual and no drugs were involved. You see—"

"I don't think consensual sex happens when one guy can't remember it," Gojyo interrupted, his eyes narrowing.

"Please, hear me out. I think I know what may have happened," Hakkai said rapidly, trying to regain the tenor of the speech he'd planned. "When you fell against the shrine yesterday, it must have allowed a spirit to enter your body."

"Wait. What the fuck—what spirit? What the fuck's going on here?" Gojyo shifted and his expression changed to one of shocked betrayal, his knuckles white where they were bunched in the sheets. "My arse," he said, almost wonderingly. "You fucked me…"

"It wasn't you—" Hakkai tried to say.

"Then who the hell else was usin' my arse!" Gojyo shouted.

The door slammed open and Sanzo snapped, "Would you two idiots shut the hell up!" at the same moment Hakkai shouted, "Kanan!"

Gojyo ignored Sanzo to stare at Hakkai in amazement. "You're sayin' you fucked me because you thought I was your fuckin' _sister?_"

"You _were_ Kanan. She's inside your body somehow. I think it was the shr—"

"I'm outta here!" Gojyo threw back the covers and grabbed his jeans. Hakkai reached out to stop him, but Gojyo's glare was enough to make him pause. "Don't! Just leave me the fuck alone, okay?" He slipped the jeans on and barged past Sanzo without zipping them.

A moment later, Hakkai heard the door down the hallway slam.

"Tch."

He stared past Sanzo. "Just—please, Sanzo. Don't. Don't say anything."

"If that asshole's not back by the time we're ready to leave, he's staying behind." Sanzo closed the door firmly.

Heart heavy, Hakkai got dressed and went out to search for Gojyo.

~#~#~#~#~

He found him in the bar. It wasn't open yet, but Gojyo had managed to either wheedle or intimidate the owner enough to allow him to start drinking early. Smoke wreathed his half-naked form, and there was an ashtray already half-full of crushed cigarette butts in front of him.

Gojyo wouldn't look at him, so Hakkai slid onto the stool next to him and carefully looked straight ahead while ignoring the beer the owner set in front of him.

Three more cigarette butts were deposited in the ashtray before Gojyo spoke.

"You're sure it was her." His voice was neutral.

"Yes." Hakkai thought of how she had touched him, the words she said, the expressions on her face. "It was Kanan."

Gojyo took a long hit off his cigarette and blew the smoke out in a stream. "Fuck."

"I have no excuses," Hakkai said quietly.

"You had 'em before."

"I was wrong." Hakkai risked a small sideways glance at Gojyo, but he was still staring intently ahead. Hakkai's eyes dropped and he turned forward again. "I think you'd better know the worst."

"Gets worse, eh?"

"I think so." Hakkai took a deep breath. "You see, I wish that it hadn't been Kanan."

Gojyo went utterly still for a moment before grinding out his half-smoked cigarette. "You're right."

"About what?"

"It got worse." He stood abruptly and grabbed Hakkai's arm. "We're not talkin' about this here."

They left the bar and walked through the small town. It was early, but some merchants were already out, sweeping sidewalks, shaking out rugs, setting up displays in front of shops. They walked slowly; side-by-side, but not bumping into each other, not even occasionally, Hakkai following wherever Gojyo's seemingly aimless path took them.

The day promised to be hot, the humidity already high enough to make Hakkai's shirt stick to his skin, but Gojyo didn't seem to notice.

Eventually they found themselves walking along a canal. A boat chugged past them, the voices of its crew cheerful and energetic. The wake slapped against the bank, and feeding ducks bobbed up and down.

Gojyo slouched onto a bench that faced the canal, so Hakkai sat beside him, a careful distance away.

"How long?"

Hakkai tried to think when he first had wanted to be closer to Gojyo. "Oh, quite a while," he said quietly. "At least since Banri left, perhaps before that."

"Shit."

"Last night, I thought it was you, at first. I didn't know it wasn't until after we'd… well, until after."

"Did you know it was her when you fucked me?"

"Yes," Hakkai whispered.

"That's pretty fucked up."

Hakkai looked at the ground. "I'm a very selfish man, Gojyo."

Gojyo snorted. "Yeah. I know." He crossed his arms. "I take it she's not gone."

"No. She refused to leave."

"Bitch. An' I don't care if she's your sister or not," he added defensively.

"I understand. I don't hold it against you."

"So, what do we do now?"

"I don't really know."

"What do you _want_ to do?"

"Kiss you," Hakkai said.

"Not happenin'."

"Ah haha. No, I suppose it won't. Perhaps Sanzo would have an idea of what can be done."

"Fuckin' asshole," Gojyo muttered. "Goddammit. I can't believe he knows."

"Well, we were both under a great deal of stress," Hakkai pointed out.

"Yeah." Gojyo stared at the ducks and sighed. "Fine. We ask the fuckin' priest." He suddenly grabbed Hakkai's arm and faced him. "It's not gonna happen again, is it? If she comes back?"

Hakkai's eyes dropped.

Gojyo stared at him for a moment longer, then let go. "Tch. C'mon."

~#~#~#~#~

Hakkai thought that Sanzo's response might have been more diplomatic.

"Only a idiot kappa like you could do something that stupid."

"Yeah, right, asshole. I'm always invitin' dead chicks to use my body. Tch." Gojyo waved his cigarette. "So what're you gonna do about it?"

"I'm not the one with the problem," Sanzo retorted.

"Gojyo isn't to blame here. If anything, he's the victim," Hakkai said.

"I don't get it." Goku frowned in deep thought. "Why would she go inside Gojyo? All of us were close to the shrine."

Hakkai looked away and Gojyo looked uncomfortable.

"Because Hakkai's interested in Gojyo," Sanzo said.

"Interested in?"

"Hakkai wants to fuck me," Gojyo snapped. "Make sense now?"

"Oh." Goku looked relieved. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Isn't there a whatsit – an exorcism or somethin' you could do?" Gojyo demanded.

"If I exorcise her, her soul will probably be destroyed." Sanzo looked at Hakkai.

"Piss puppies." Gojyo looked at Hakkai, too.

"Perhaps we can persuade her to leave Gojyo's body." Not that Hakkai really thought that Kanan would do anything of the sort, at least not voluntarily.

Goku still looked thoughtful. "What kinda shrine did you say it was, Sanzo?"

"A shrine for people who were wronged in life. Why?"

"Well," Goku said, "maybe what we gotta do is make somethin' right. You know. Like, fix things."

"How the fuck do you think we can fix things?" Gojyo demanded. "Hakkai's already wiped out the whole fuckin' youkai tribe that kidnapped her. What else can anybody do?"

Sanzo shook his head. "She wasn't wronged by the youkai, not in the sense that the shrine represents. People are wronged when someone they trust fails them in some way. Not when a stranger attacks them."

"You mean me." Hakkai's heart sank. It made sense. "Kanan's punishing me. Then she won't leave Gojyo's body. She's stubborn that way."

"Runs in the family," Gojyo muttered.

"Then there's not any alternatives," Sanzo said bluntly. "You either live with it, or I exorcise her."

Gojyo started to look towards Hakkai, but his eyes slid away at the last moment. "Then exorcise the bitch." He dropped his cigarette on the floor and stepped on it before stalking out of the room.

"He's right," Hakkai said. "Neither of us could live with the alternative."

"She sounds pretty messed up," Goku said. "It's stupid to try to hurt Hakkai when he tried his best to save her."

"If I exorcise her, are you going to be any good to me?" Sanzo asked.

Hakkai looked down. "I don't know."

"Tch. Well, you're no good to me now, anyway." He lit a cigarette.

"I need to be there. To explain to her—"

"If she didn't listen last night, she's not going to listen now," Sanzo said, blowing out a stream of smoke.

"Please."

Sanzo stared at him, smoke rising from the cigarette. "All right," he finally said. "But I'll fucking kill you if you get in the way. As it stands right now, the kappa is worth more to me than you are."

"I understand." Hakkai stood. "I—I think I'll take a walk now."

~#~#~#~#~

The sun still hadn't marked mid-day, but the air felt as thick as a sauna. It trapped the smells of garbage and riverweed so tightly that it was almost as if Hakkai were wrapped in them.

"I thought you might be here."

"Gojyo!"

Gojyo sat next to Hakkai on the bench by the canal. "Sanzo said you'd taken off."

"I needed some time to think. Gojyo," Hakkai struggled with his shame, "…I'm sorry—"

"Shut up." Gojyo took out his cigarettes and lit one, but just let it dangle from his fingers. "I know, all right?" He sighed. "Is this gonna be a problem?"

"I don't see how it can help but be one," Hakkai said hopelessly.

"Look, I'm sorry, but you gotta understand – I just don't want to have someone else livin' inside me, even if she's your sister."

Hakkai stared at him. "Do you think the exorcism is a problem with me?"

"Well, yeah." Gojyo took a quick hit of his cigarette as if he were nervous. "What else?"

"Oh, Gojyo—" Hakkai was at a loss. "Kanan never should have possessed you in the first place. I don't want you to have to live with that. I agree she should be exorcised."

"But what if she's, you know—messed up by it?"

"You mean what happens if her soul's destroyed." When Gojyo nodded, Hakkai sighed. "She's responsible for her actions and for any consequences. I don't want her soul to be destroyed, but her life is over. She has no right to yours, too."

Gojyo stared at the ground. "Thanks, man."

"Gojyo—" Hakkai wasn't quite sure how to approach the subject, "—aren't you worried about my feelings for you?"

Gojyo reddened, but shrugged. "I guess feelings didn't seem as important as your sister's soul," he said.

"They're very important. Both yours… and mine." Hakkai stared into the water. "I've been thinking that it might be best for me to leave the ikkou."

"What?!" Gojyo grabbed Hakkai's arm. "What the fuck for?"

"Ahhaha," Hakkai tried to keep his voice light, "because I'm in love with you, of course."

"You're—did you say you love me?" Gojyo seemed confused. "You love Kanan. I just thought you wanted to fuck me."

"Gojyo, the only reason that I slept with Kanan was because I thought she was you, and then after that, because she was using your body," Hakkai said, the smile disappearing. "I thought you understood that."

"You. Love me." Gojyo dropped Hakkai's arm. "Fuck."

"That's what I mean," Hakkai said. "It's a problem. The way I feel for you could endanger us as well as Sanzo and Goku if we allow it to get between us. But I can't help it. If Kanan leaves, I'll never have the opportunity to be with you again. I don't think I can live like we've been living together on the road and not—"

Gojyo shook his head. "Look, you just gotta suck it up and deal. I can't sleep with you," he said desperately. "I like girls. No offence, man, but—"

"I know. But I can't 'suck it up.' If Kanan were to take you over right now, I'd have sex with you right here, in public." It was crude, but Gojyo had to understand. "I know it's wrong, but I'll take whatever I can get."

"Heh, heh. You wouldn't do that," Gojyo said, trying to laugh it off.

"I _did_ do that. Last night. I told you: I knew it was Kanan. I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"You are so fuckin' full of shit!" Gojyo stood and towered over him.

"Right now I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone in my life," Hakkai said, equally furious. "I want to fight with you, and kiss you, and tear your clothing off and have sex with you. If that's not a problem for you, it's certainly one for me." He adjusted himself deliberately.

Gojyo paled. "You really mean it."

Hakkai didn't bother answering him. They stared at each other for a few moments.

"Right," Gojyo finally said. "I get it. But one problem at a time, all right? Let's deal with your sister first. But you've gotta promise me somethin'."

"I don't know if I can."

"You've gotta," Gojyo insisted. "You've gotta promise me that you aren't gonna go runnin' off until we've thrashed this—thing," he motioned between them, "out."

"And if I don't promise?"

"Aw, jeez, Hakkai. Don't do this! Just promise, okay?"

Hakkai studied Gojyo's face and finally relented. "I'll stay for another two days. If we haven't resolved this by then, I'm leaving."

"I'll take it." Gojyo yanked him off the bench. "Now come on, we've got a fuckin' exorcism to do."

~#~#~#~#~

Sanzo grunted and pointed to the floor. "Sit."

"Can't I use a chair? Or the bed, even?" Gojyo complained.

"Sit." Sanzo shoved him down and pulled out his crown. "You two, be quiet," he added.

Goku nodded eagerly.

Hakkai didn't want to watch Gojyo's face, so he focused on Gojyo's hands. For the first few minutes of Sanzo's chant, they alternated between clenched fists and obvious attempts to relax. When they weren't clenched, a finger would tap against the floor.

Hakkai started counting the taps.

Gojyo had clenched his fists four times and tapped one hundred and sixty-seven times before his hands relaxed. A moment later, Gojyo moved them gracefully to his lap and Hakkai knew Kanan was there.

"Gonou?"

"Kanan." Hakkai forced himself to look at Gojyo.

Gojyo looked around. "Who are all of these people?"

"They're my friends. Kanan, you need to leave Gojyo's body."

Gojyo blinked and his face softened. "I understand why you think that, but is it really necessary, all this? I'm not hurting anyone. Please. It's so lonely—"

"We'll have to exorcise you if you won't leave voluntarily." Hakkai kept his voice level.

"Exorcise me?"

Sanzo grunted. "Goku?"

Goku shook his head. "It's not Gojyo. She smells different, sorta," he looked nervously at Hakkai, "…er, sorta dead."

"You heard him," Sanzo said. "He says you smell dead." He stood over her. "I've said the exorcism mantra. All I need to do is trigger it. If you don't leave that stupid kappa's body now, I'll throw you out."

Kanan looked at Hakkai, pleading. "Gonou, can't you convince them that this isn't harmful? It's just the nights—"

Hakkai shook his head. "I'm sorry. Please, go now, Kanan. I love you. I don't want to see your soul destroyed."

Gojyo's eyes went from pleading to predatory in a heartbeat. Kanan grabbed Sanzo around the knees and pulled; the priest fell backwards to the floor. Before he could move, Kanan had snatched his gun from his robes and held it to her head, glaring at Hakkai.

"Then I'm taking him with me. You should have loved me more. Goodbye, Gonou."

Hakkai was frozen to the floor. "No!"

There was a whirlwind of motion, and the gun flew through the air. Goku pinned Kanan to the floor, and Sanzo murmured something that Hakkai couldn't hear. Then Gojyo's body glowed and exploded.

"Wow," Goku said. "Hey, Gojyo?" He shook Gojyo's body.

Gojyo groaned. "What the fuck?"

"Get up, asshole." Sanzo climbed to his feet. "It's all over. Now all of you, get the hell out of my room."

"It's over?" Gojyo rubbed his forehead. "Man, I've got a hell of a headache." He winced and looked at Hakkai. "C'n you help me out, here?"

Hakkai stared at him in disbelief for a moment before he turned and left.

~#~#~#~#~

His bag was packed. He didn't have much, just a change of clothes and some necessities. He probably could have left it all behind and just walked out of the inn and started down a road, any road—

The door opened behind Hakkai and he stiffened.

"I thought you said you'd wait a couple of days?"

He slung his bag over his shoulder and turned to face Gojyo. "I changed my mind."

"Nuh uh. You're sittin' down and we're talkin'." Gojyo pushed him, and Hakkai stumbled back a step to fall on the bed. Gojyo grabbed his bag away and flung it into a corner.

"It's no use," Hakkai said.

"Fuck you. You haven't heard what I've got to say." Gojyo yanked the desk chair over and sat in front of Hakkai. "Here are my conditions. First, no ties. If I see a pretty girl I wanna sleep with, I'm gonna sleep with her. I'll come back to you, but you gotta let me have some freedom, here. Second, if this isn't workin', you _say_ somethin'. No silent treatment. We work it out. Third, I top. Always."

Hakkai's mouth was dry. "Gojyo."

"I mean it." Gojyo leaned forward and cupped Hakkai's cheek. "Look, you crazy bastard, I'm doin' this because the thought of you leavin' scares the shit outta me. I don't know anythin' about love, but I figure this thing I have with you is about as close as I'll ever come to it, an' that's good enough for me. Is it good enough for you, too?"

"I'm a jealous man, you know."

Gojyo reddened. "So get over it," he said belligerently.

"I doubt that's possible," Hakkai replied.

Gojyo glowered for a moment. "Yeah, okay. Fuck. There probably won't be that many pretty girls where we're goin', anyway."

"I'm not good at sharing my feelings."

"I've noticed," Gojyo rolled his eyes. "But you've never had any problem with me, have you? Well, except for that whole unrequited love bullshit, but now that's out in the open, nothin' else should get in the way."

"I can't bottom to you."

Gojyo blinked. "Whoa. Didn't see that one comin'."

Hakkai leaned forward, and kept going as Gojyo drew back in alarm until Gojyo was bent over the back of the chair and Hakkai's mouth hovered over Gojyo's lips. "I want you," he whispered, and bit Gojyo's bottom lip before he pulled back to watch Gojyo's eyes.

"Fuck," Gojyo said. His tongue darted out to lick dry lips. "Yeah, well, I guess I'm not too much worse for the wear after last night. Maybe I could re-think that last condition—"

"Are you mine?"

"Hakkai—" Gojyo protested weakly.

"Gojyo."

"Yes, goddammit!" Gojyo shoved Hakkai back and stood up. "I'm yours. Satisfied?"

"I will be," Hakkai said. He slid his hand under Gojyo's hair and curled his fingers around the back of Gojyo's neck. "Some day." He pulled Gojyo down.

Gojyo's kiss was warm and sweet and welcoming.

And his. All his. Gojyo had said so.

He bore Gojyo to the bed.

"Er, Sanzo said he wants to get goin'," Gojyo said breathlessly.

Hakkai attacked his neck, nipping and licking. "Let him go then."

Gojyo moaned. "I think he wants us to go, too."

"Then let him wait."

"Yeah. Yeah, that."

And then there were no more words.


End file.
